A Davey Richards Love Story
by AmarieMooreBalor
Summary: This is my TNA story about Davey Richards and my character Amarie Moore.
1. Meeting Them Again

I walked down the halls of the arena in search of Velvet and Angelina when I ran into Magnus and Bram. "What do we have here?" Bram asked. "Looks like an old Knockout. Nice to see you again, Anita." Magnus said as he and Bram cornered me. "Leave me alone Magnus!" I said, my voice shaking. Bram smiled and I closed my eyes. "Leave her alone!" A voice said. I looked up to see The Wolves running towards us. They took off and I slid down the wall, shaking in fear. "Hey, you okay?" Davey asked. I shook my head yes. "She's freaked out, man." Eddie told him. "Hey, look at me." Davey told me. I looked up and Davey's face immediately showed recognition of me. "Anita?" I nodded. Eddie pulled me to my feet and gave me a hug. "Nice to see you in TNA again. This time we're here." He told me. "You too, Eddie." I said. "I need some air. I'll catch up with you later, Eddie." Davey told his tag partner and then walked away. I sighed and Eddie smiled at me. "He still won't talk to me." I said. "What exactly happened?" Eddie asked as he handed me a water. "Don't you remember? I went to WWE instead of staying with him in ROH." I said. Eddie nodded, remembering the incident that caused the rift between me and Davey. "I came here to make it right, but he won't let me fix it." I said. "He'll come around. You meeting up with BP?" Eddie asked. I nodded. Eddie smiled and pointed to the door of catering. Velvet and Angelina stoodstalkg to Rebel of The Menagerie. "Thanks, Eddie." I said as I stood up and have him a hug before I went to talk with the girls.

*Eddie's P.O.V*

I watched Anita walk away and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Davey. "Seriously bro? You still won't let go of that day?" I asked him. Davey looked at Anita as she hugged Velvet and Angelina. "I want to, but I can't. She choose that company over our relationship. I want to love her again, but I can't seem to let go." Davey said. I shook my head and stood up. "She came here because of you, Davey. She wants to fix it. Give her a chance before that happens." I said, pointing to Zima Ion and The BroMans hitting on Anita and The Beautiful People. Anita giggled and took Zima's arm as she followed Velvet, Robbie E, Jesse, and Angelina down the hall. "What is she doing?!" Davey asked, pissed. I smiled and grabbed his shoulder. "Too late now. She's gone." I told him and grabbed my title belt and headed to the locker room.

*Davey's P.O.V*

I watched as Anita walked away with Zima Ion. "What is she doing?!" I asked, pissed. Eddie's smiled at me and grabbed my shoulder. "Too late now. She's gone." He told me and grabbed his title belt and walked away. "Eddie wait." I said, following him to our locker room. "Help me get her back. I can't lose her again." I said. "Are you sure this isn't the jealousy talking? You won't let go of what happened years ago. How are you going to get her back if you won't let that go?" He asked me. "With your help. Don't we have a match with her tonight against Brittany, Gunner, and Samuel Shaw?" I asked. Eddie nodded and smiled. We heard a knock on the door, so I went to open it. Anita stood there and was shocked that I opened the door. "Oh sorry. I'm gonna go." She said. "Anita, wait." I said. "Why? So I can hear you rant on about me leaving you again? I don't want to hear it again, Davey. I just came to talk to Eddie." She said. "I wanna fix this rift between us. Honest!" I said. Anita looked at me, then at Eddie. "He's being sincerely honest, Mia." Eddie told me. "Let's wait until after the match to discuss this. We need a strategy for the match." Anita said. We spent the next ten minutes going over our strategy. "I need to go and change for the match. See you two at the curtain." She told us and left. "You're welcome." Eddie told me as he went to change.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I left Eddie and Davey's locker room and went to the Knockout's locker room to change. Brittany was there in her ring gear. "You must be the newbie." She said. "Actually, I'm the returning Knockout. I've been here before." I said as I grabbed my gear and went in the bathroom to change. I came out in my old Beautiful People gear (with tights instead of a skirt) and grabbed my boots and vest. "You're not going to put your boots on?" Brittany asked. "I need help with these boots. I end up lacing them up wrong." I told her and left the locker room. Eddie saw me and smiled. He nudged Davey and he turned around. "You still have those?" Davey asked me. "I haven't had the time to get different ones. Randy Orton had to lace these up for me in WWE." I told him as he laced up my boots for me. Eddie smiled and Davey helped me up. "We ready?" Eddie asked. Davey and I nodded. The Wolves music hit and they went to the ring. "We have been special surprise for all of you here in the crowd. She came back to TNA and I think you guys know her." Eddie told the crowd. "Eddie's right. She's also an old friend of ours. Please welcome Amarie Moore!" The Beautiful People's music hit and I walked out. The crowd cheered for me as Eddie and Davey held the ropes open for me. I climbed into the ring and hugged The Wolves. Brittany looked at Shaw and flicked her hair. Eddie chuckled and we stepped out onto the apron and let Davey start the match against Gunner. We cheered on Davey and then he tagged in Eddie and Gunner tagged in Samuel. I was itching to get into the match and Eddie noticed. He tagged me in and Shaw tagged in Brittany. I wore out Brittany before I put her in my submission move *The Motorcity Press* and the guys kept Gunner and Samuel out of the ring. Brittany tapped out and we won the match. Eddie and Davey hugged me. The ref raised their hands and Davey raised mine. We headed backstage and the guys walked me to the locker room. "We'll wait for you in catering." Eddie told me. I nodded and headed inside. I changed into a pair of leggings and a tank top with some shorts and my sneakers. I pulled my hair up in a bun and gathered my things and left for catering. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down to wait for Eddie and Davey. A few minutes later, Davey walked into catering. "Over here, Davey." I said. Davey looked and saw me. "Come on. We're heading out. You can ride with us." Davey told me as he grabbed my suitcase. "Were you being honest with me when you said that you wanted to fix us?" I asked him. Davey looked at me. "I was. I want to fix us. I even tried out for the WWE's NXT division and they turned us down, so TNA signed us. I tried to get ahold of you, but your number changed." Davey told me. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I got a different number when you told me that you didn't want to speak to me again. I hope you didn't change your number." I said. "No. It's still the same." Davey said. "Eddie had my new number. I told him not to give it to you until you wanted to speak to me again. Eddie is the only one of our friends that I didn't cut ties with when I left Ring Of Honor for WWE." I told him. Davey took my hand and stopped walking. "I know. Eddie told me that you were pursing your dream and that I should be happy for you. I was just crushed that you made it to a major company without me being with you." Davey said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wanted you to be happy for me, but you broke up with me because I made it somewhere big and couldn't bring you with me, so you made a stupid decision and look what happened." I said. He looked at me. "It brought me back to you." Davey smiled and hugged me. "You can kiss me, you know?" I told him when we pulled away. Davey smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. Sparks flew just like they did when we were together in Ring Of Honor. We pulled away for air and he smiled. "It's still there." He said as he smiled at me. Eddie looked at us when we arrived at the car. "I love my ideas when they work to perfection." He said, pointing to us holding hands. "It was your idea for him to come get me from catering?" I asked. Eddie nodded. "That way you two could have privacy to work things out." He said as he put my things in the back of the car. "Where are we going now?" I asked. "Well, nowhere. Live events aren't until the weekend, so we go home." Davey said. "You two are not scheduled for any live events this week, Davey. You three can go home until further notice." Kurt Angle told us. "Nice to see you again, Anita." I smiled and nodded. Davey smiled and held open the passenger door for me. I climbed in and he closed the door. Eddie climbed in he back and Davey drove us to the airport. "My ticket is for Raleigh, not St Louis. I'm sorry Davey." I said. "That's okay. We'll get tickets to St Louis together. See you Tuesday, Eddie." Davey said as Eddie waited for his plane. Eddie nodded and Davey took me to the ticket counter. "Two round trip tickets to St Louis, please." Davey said. I smiled and he paid for the tickets. "We're all set. Let's go." He told me.

*Skip Plane Ride*

Davey and I arrived and went to his home. "I have class tomorrow morning. You know what for." Davey said. I smiled. "My firefighter/EMT." I said as we took our things to the bedroom. "You hungry?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's go out then." Davey said. I smiled. "Or we could order in." I said. "Good idea." We ordered pizza and enjoyed the rest of the night together.


	2. Time For A Change

I talked with the creative people the next day and changed my appearance and my music. "What song do you want for your entrance music?" Ethan Wright asked. "Hideaway by Kiesza. I'll discuss the attire with Brandy later. I made a attire for Wednesday, that way I can show Brandy." I told him. Davey walked in the living room and I smiled. "That's fine, Miss Moore. I'll talk to you Wednesday." Ethan said. "Okay. Thank you, Ethan." I said. We hung up and Davey smiled at me. "Really?" He asked, looking at my newly made ring attire. "What? I can sew, Wesley." I said. Davey smiled at me and put his bag down. "How was class?" I asked as I poured a glass of water for Davey. "Same old. Have a test in a couple of weeks. Need to study as much as I can." He told me. "Well, let's get started then." I said. Davey pulled out the binder and a book. I grabbed a pen and sat beside Davey. I helped Davey study for a good three hours before I couldn't handle anymore. "We'll pick up tomorrow. I'm starving." I said. Davey smiled. "Me too. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Davey asked me as he put his backpack in the closet. "Sure. Let me change real quick." I told him. Davey smiled and nodded. "I'm going to take a quick shower and change." Davey told me. I changed into a long gray skirt, a gray long half sleeved shirt, a button up jean vest, and my gray ballet flats. I brushed my hair and pulled the sides behind me in a ponytail. I applied some light makeup and grabbed my gray clutch and put my wallet, my lip gloss, and my phone inside. Davey walked out of the bathroom dressed in a gray T-shirt, and faded jeans. He pulled on his shoes and a blazer and grabbed his wallet and the keys. We went to Show Me's on The Landing and sat outside. "This place is beautiful." I said as we sat there after we had eaten dinner. "Sure is. I have a question to ask you." Davey said.

*Davey's P.O.V*

I had to ask her. "Do you think we're moving to fast? Jumping back in where I stopped this at years ago?" I asked. "No. I haven't been out like this since then. I haven't been with anyone since then actually." Anita said. "Really? I'd have figured you would have moved on." I told her. "No. One of the wrestlers did ask me out, but I turned them down. I prayed every night for Eddie to give you my number so you could call and tell me you wanted me back, but it never happened. So I waited until my WWE contract was up and signed back with TNA. I wasn't expecting to run into you and Eddie there. I'm glad I did though." Anita said. I reached across the table and took her hand. "I'm glad you came back to TNA. You're not planning on leaving again, are you?" I asked. "No. WWE isn't really doing so good. I don't want to go back to the indies either." She said, sipping her wine. "So if it came down to it, you'd retire if your options were going back to WWE or the indies?" I asked, shocked. Anita nodded. "Davey, you're debating on whether or not to ask a question. By the look on your face, it's a life changing question." Anita said. I felt in my pocket and felt the velvet box. "I don't want to ask the question until I know that this isn't going to fail." I said. I paid for our dinner and took Anita's hand. We walked to a park and we sat down on the bench. "Just ask me. We've been in a relationship before, Wesley. I know you better than you know yourself and vise versa." She said. I put my hand in my pocket again and stood up. Anita looked at me confused. "Anita Marie Moore, I've known you for eight years and I made the stupid mistake of letting you go four years ago. I don't want to make that same mistake again and lose you for good. Will you do the honor and make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" I asked her, pulling out the diamond ring I had bought four years ago. She looked at me down on one knee, with tears in her eyes. "Yes. Yes!" She said. I slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Wesley." She told me. "I love you too." I told her.


	3. Telling Everyone The News

I looked at the ring on my left hand and smiled. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Davey. "How do you think he'll take it?" I asked as we waited for Eddie at the airport. Davey smiled and kissed my hand. "Hey!" We heard Eddie call. We stood up and seen Eddie walk up to us. "You waited for me. I would've been here sooner, but I couldn't find my gym bag." Eddie told us. "That's okay. We have some good news to tell you." Davey told his tag partner. "Like what?" He asked. I smiled and showed him the ring. "You didn't?! I'm so happy for you two!" Eddie said as he hugged us. "Thank you. Let's head out." Davey said. We headed to the arena and checked the match card. "We have to face Team 3D and The Hardys tonight. You ready?" Eddie told Davey. "I'm ready." I sighed. "I'm in the Knockout Battle Royal for a shot at Gail Kim's title."

"What's wrong with that?" Eddie asked. "It means that I am facing Taryn Terrell, Angelina, Madison, Rebel, Brittany, and Havok." I said. I shuttered after saying Havok's name. Eddie and Davey put their arms around me. "Relax. You'll be fine out there. If you stay away from Havok, you can stay in the battle royal." Davey said. I nodded and Eddie smiled. "There's that smile. Come on, let's go and get ready." The guys walked me to the Knockouts locker room. "We'll see you later, okay?" Davey told me. "Okay. I love you." I said. "Love you too." They walked away and I headed inside. Christy Hemme was there getting ready for the show. She saw me and smiled. "Good to see you again, Anita." She told me. "You too." I said. She smiled and then looked at my hand. "Who's the lucky guy?" She asked. I blushed and looked down. "Is it Davey?" Christy asked. I nodded and looked at her. "Congratulations!" She said, hugging me. I hugged her back. "When and how?" She asked. I smiled and we sat down. "I knew Eddie and Davey when I was in Ring Of Honor. I came here a few years after starting in ROH, then went back, and then I got signed by WWE. Davey was furious with me going to WWE and broke up with me. I haven't talked to him in years and last week was the first time. He proposed to me Thursday night after we had eaten dinner at a beautiful restaurant. It was the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me, Christy. I've missed being with him." I told her. Christy smiled and hugged me again. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Christy." I said. She smiled and stood up. "Now you have to tell all your other friends around here. I'll keep it a secret until then." She said with a wink. I smiled and then she got serious. "How are you going to tell Ken?" She asked. I froze. "I don't know. How am I going to tell Jeff and Matt? They'll tell Shannon before I can." I said. Christy put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll think of something, Mia. You always do." She told me. I nodded and then she left. I changed into my ring gear and then I pulled on a T-shirt and grabbed my boots. I headed to catering. When I reached catering, I was pulled into a big hug. "You didn't even bother to say hello to me last week." A voice said. I looked up to see Ken Anderson. "Hey Ken. What have you been up to?" I asked as we sat down at a table. "Nothing much. What have you been up to?"

"About the same. I hate these boots!" I said as I tried to lace up my boots. Ken laughed and helped me lace up my boots. "We are seriously getting you a new pair of boots. Ones that you can lace up yourself." Ken said. I smiled and he chuckled. "Thank you, Ken." I said. "No problem. What's with the ring on your finger?" He asked. I looked at my hand and sighed. "It's my engagement ring." I said as I pulled it off my finger and put it in my pocket. "Who's the guy?" Ken asked. "It's-"

"Hey Amarie!" We looked up to see Matt and Jeff Hardy walking towards us. "Jeffy!" I said as I hopped up and Jeff got me in a hug and spun me around. "I thought I was dreaming when I seen you on TV last week." Jeff said when he let me go. "Nope. I'm wrestling here." I said. "Quit hogging Anita, Jeff." Matt said. I hugged Matt. "So glad to see you again, Mia." Matt told me. "You too, Mattie." I said. "I still hate that nickname." Matt said with a smile. "Anita has something to tell us." Ken said. The boys looked at me. "Like what?" Jeff asked. "Like who's she engaged to?" Matt looked at me. "You're engaged?" He asked. I nodded and pulled out my ring. "Whoa. Who's the lucky guy?" Jeff asked. "Mia, come over here." Eddie called. "Just a second, Eddie." I said. "It's urgent." He added. "What did you two do now?" I asked. "We didn't do anything. I just thought you needed rescuing from the police." Eddie said as Davey walked up to us. "They know." I said. "They know?" The Wolves asked. "They don't know that it's you, Davey. They just know." I said. Davey, Eddie, and I looked at Ken, Matt, and Jeff. "Do they suspect anything?" Davey asked. I shook my head and then looked at Davey. "I don't think so." I said. Eddie smiled and patted my shoulder. "No time like the present, right?" He said. Davey and I sighed. "Let's go then."

*Davey's P.O.V*

I was shaking on the inside when Anita said we should go tell her friends about us. "Then let's go." I said. All three of us walked over to Mr. Anderson and The Hardys. "Well, nice to see you made friends, Mia." Matt said. "Yeah. What was all that over there?" Jeff asked. "A conversation between friends." Eddie said. Anita looked at me and Eddie nodded. "What's going on?" Ken asked. "We have something to tell you guys." Anita said. "You're engaged to him?" Ken asked. Anita nodded. "Thank God! I thought she was going to say she got engaged to that asshole Aaron she was with when she broke up with that guy from ROH years ago." Ken said. I looked at Eddie and he shook his head. "I am that guy she broke up with from ROH." I said. All three guys looked at me. "Really? I should beat your ass right now. You broke her, you know that? She was completely broken when you ended your relationship. You are really lucky. You're better for her than he was. Take good care of her, Davey, or I'll end you." Ken said. "Don't scare him off, Ken. He's the one for me." Anita said, taking my hand. "Keep her safe and don't play her." Jeff said. Matt nodded. "What did I just say?" Anita said. Eddie and I chuckled. "Sorry. Take care of her." Matt said. "I will. Don't worry." I said. "Don't tell Shannon, please. I want to be the one to tell him." Anita said. *God, please let him accept this just like they did.* I prayed.


End file.
